Learn to Forget
by MagicalHummelAnderson
Summary: Kurt's first experience with Bullying happened in second grade...little did he know his bully was also his first boyfriend: Blaine. Their relationship is put to the ultimate test as twist after twist keeps throwing everything out of equilibrium.
1. Chapter 1

What do you mean it was iyou/i? said Kurt confusedly. What are you talking about Blaine? What are you saying?

Blaine couldn t summon up enough might to even let out a simple word. He just sat there, head buried in-between his shaky, red palms. Snot started dripping from his nose as he tried to keep the heavy flow of tears streaming down his face under control. He sat there in a crossed-legged position looking like a child. Blaine whimpered for affection, but received none. In short, he was a hot mess.

Blaine! How could you say something like that! insisted Kurt. Kurt s fiery expression was not one to fool around with right now. You think I didn t have feelings then? Is that what you re saying? demanded Kurt.

Blaine tried to say something. He wanted to tell Kurt everything. He wanted to rush up to him and just kiss his soft, delicate lips. He wanted to tell him how sorry he was. That he was a completely different person now then he was then. That he was going through so much as a child and didn t know how to properly express his feelings. That he would take it all back in a heartbeat. That he would carry the burden and tears that have haunted Kurt for all these years. But nothing was coming to mind. He couldn t even say as easy a statement as iSorry/i.

Rather, he just continued to cry while Kurt continued to get more impatient as the minutes ticked by. Finally, without any warning, Kurt just leapt up off of the bed and slammed the door to Blaine s room shut, leaving Blaine to toil in his own misery. Kurt was almost out of the house when he realized he had forgotten the promise ring Blaine had given him all those months ago was still on his hand. He looked at the small, but pretty ring. How little it was yet how much it truly meant to him.

iHad meant to him/i. Kurt began to cry. Rather, he began shaking while he managed to squeeze the ring off his finger. He paused for a minute to take in its beauty. Then, he let go of his pent up anger and he chucked it as far as he could over the hedges of Blaine s sideyard before getting into his car and backing down the driveway. He continued to sob as he put the car in drive and accelerated off, out of Blaine s neighborhood.

Little did he know, or care, that Blaine was watching him the whole time. Blaine s heart reduced to small particles when he saw what Kurt did with his ring.

That night was supposed to be a fun night. A night where they have dinner with Kurt s family, share a lot of intimate glances while they eat, come back to Blaine s house, while his parents are out of town, then go at it for hours upon sweaty hours of having mad, passionate sex. Blaine had not intended for this night to do a full 180 on him. He was expecting to bottom tonight; expecting to feel the warm, savory love of Kurt, wrapped around his stomach as he comes into him. He was expecting to see those bright, blue eyes look into him and say how much he loves him as he reciprocated the love. He wanted this whole nightmare to be over and for him to wake-up. He just wanted to wake-up already and know this had all been a horrible, horrible dream that he could tell Kurt about on the way to get coffee and bagels that morning while they share a few kisses along the way.

But he knew that wasn t going to happen. That wasn t going to happen for a long, long time because he screwed up majorly. He had no one to blame but him-himself well, himself minus ten years ago.

That day had started off like any other. Blaine woke-up early and drove to get coffee and bagels from the Lima Beam. It was his turn to drive to school this week and decided to let Kurt sleep in a little longer today. He added a little extra cream into Kurt s favorite Non-fat Mocha before grabbing their bagels and heading over to the Hummel s house.

Upon arriving, Blaine parked the car. He got there pretty early and decided to greet Kurt at the front door.

After ringing the door bell, Carole answered. Hey, Sweetie. Come on in! Thanks, Mrs. Hummel.

Oh please, Blaine. Call me Carole. Finn had to go in early for some math tutoring and Kurt is having a little bit of a meltdown this morning. You might want to go help him.

Oh no. What happened? Was everything okay? Blaine set the coffee and bagels on the kitchen counter and rushed to the basement. He opened the basement door and flew down the stairs.

Kurt! Kurt! Kur-

iOhHallelujah/i! There, slumped in the middle of the room, in front of a mirror, was Kurt. He held between him two different sweaters and three different pairs of shoes. Obviously, Carole had forgotten to mention his meltdown was more of a ifashion meltdown/i.

Hey! I m just having a difficult time deciding between these two sweaters, said Kurt. Which do you like more? he asked as he held them both up for Blaine to judge.

The one on the left, hands down. It brings out your stunning eyes and makes them look even more beautiful. Plus, it ll turn me on in French class when you turn around and hand back notes to me, laughed Blaine. Kurt blushed. He was amazed with how elegant and nonchalant Blaine s ability was to describe how much he wanted to fuck him.

Oh you. Keep it in your pants until tonight.

Tonight tonight was going to be a good night. It was Friday night. Date night. Blaine s parents were in San Francisco for the week and Blaine was home alone. They planned on having dinner at Kurt s house before going over to Blaine s and spending the night and doing what one would expect two, gay, dating-extremely-hormonal guys to do: have sex. Lots of sex.

I don t know if I can promise anything, winked Blaine. He kisses Kurt on the nose before winking again and heading back up the stairs.

Pretty soon, Kurt came upstairs with his outfit and dam did he look good. Like holyshit! Blaine might not be kidding when he said he might not make it through the day. The shirt Blaine picked for Kurt brought out his eyes in such a wondrous way that it made Kurt sparkle. The shirt outlined Kurt s healthy physique and his pants made his cute, bubble-butt pop.

In short, Blaine was getting hot already and it wasn t even eight o clock.

iThink, Anderson, Think. Twelve more hours and he will be all yours. Fuck, that s too long./i

Alright. Are you ready? asked Kurt, excitedly. He gave Blaine a peck on the lips.

Wow. You you look beautiful, said Blaine, handing Kurt his coffee and bagel.

Kurt blushed. And you go out of your way to surprise me with my favorite breakfast? I think you re pretty awesome yourself, said Kurt. They kissed one more time before grabbing their bags.

Carole yelled from the top of the banister. She was drying her hair, in her bathrobe. Bye guys! Have a great day at school. We ll expect you both for an early dinner at around 5:00! See you then!

What s for dinner? yells Blaine.

It s a surprise! shouts Carole. But don t worry you ll love it. I promise.

Blaine smirked before opening the front door for Kurt.

A gentleman as always, smiles Kurt as he bows and exits the household.  
>They walk and get into Blaine s car. Blaine backs down the driveway and soon, they are on their way to McKinley with twenty minutes till first period. They chitchat as Kurt plugs in his iPod. He had just downloaded the Next to Normal soundtrack and wanted Blaine to hear it.<p>

It s so good! The first song is definitely one of my favorites and I just lo- . Well, well aren t we just really excited for tonight, giggles Kurt.

What are you iOH/i! Blaine looked a little confused as to why Kurt was giggling before realizing his massive erection is showing through his pants.

How long has that been like that? laughs Blaine nervously, trying to play off his embarrassment.

Since two nights ago, smiles Kurt.

Two nights ago. That was a fun night. Wednesday night they were at Kurt s house, supposedly studying for their history test the next day. As far as those two thought, they made their own history that night. It was the first time they had tried having sex with most of their clothes on. They had had the hots for each other for quite some time; they hadn t had sex in almost two weeks because of midterms and Glee club, practicing for sectionals. So that night, after Glee club rehearsal, and both agreeing they couldn t last another minute .they came home, and like anyone would do, started kissing passionately, and soon enough, Kurt s pants were on the floor; Blaine was grabbing the lube and condom, and bing-bang-boom! History was made.

Blaine chuckles. He knows how much they both enjoyed that night. You were brilliant that night, I have to admit.

I don t think I ve seen someone come as fast as I saw you that night, laughed Kurt.

iWho could blame, Blaine? Kurt was dressed in a suit. His features outlined dam near perfectly as his hair and eyes sparkled while his slim figure was-/i

WOAH SHIT! Blaine swerved to the right, avoiding colliding with a car traveling in the opposite direction.

Okay. iThinking about having sex and previous sex with Kurt while simultaneously trying to operate a motor vehicle isn t the smartest thing to do./i

Sorry! Sorry! yells Blaine. I have to keep you off of my mind before it kills us both.

Kurt was still petrified from having the image of his head getting rammed through windshield. He knew if he wanted tonight to happen, let alone get to school unharmed, he d have to take some sort of action to relieve Blaine. All he could think about was Blaine s massive erection, yielding only for his pants; waiting to be let free. That was it. Kurt set his coffee and half-eaten bagel down before sliding over and gently leaning-down to undo Blaine s trousers.

Kurt, what are you doing? eyed Blaine.

Helping you decompress

Kurt what are you KUR Well that felt good. Kurt had slipped Blaine s pulsating errection into his mouth. He gently swirled Blaine s head around in his mouth, toying with him before finally entering a delicate pattern of sucking Blaine off.

Blaine kept one hand on the steering wheel and placed one hand gently on Kurt s head.

Oh Keep go oh! Kur

Kurt continued to suck and stroke Blaine s cock. He positioned his free hand that wasn t around Blaine s cock right under the entrance of his bottom.

Ready for the grand finale? asked Kurt, before slipping his mouth back on Blaine s head.

What do you mean FINALE! Kurt had pushed his index finger as far up as it would go into Blaine s butt. He even managed to tap Blaine s special spot.

Blaine came, deep in the throat of Kurt. Kurt swirled it around before swallowing. He licked his lips and chuckled. He leaned over and kissed Blaine on the cheek.

I had a feeling that wouldn t take long, laughed Kurt. That may have even beaten Wednesday night. Let s go for the World Record tonight!

I love you so much, said Blaine, smiling.

I love you too, said Kurt.

As anticipated, Blaine struggled throughout the day. As the day progressed, time seemed to slow down. Each period seemed to get longer and Blaine s attention span seemed to last less and less. By fourth period, his mind was exploding with images of Kurt, his naked, pale skin; on Blaine s bed, waiting for him. All he could do was think about what he was going to do to Kurt tonight. At lunch, Blaine had to literally put his hands under his butt to keep him from jumping across the table and attacking Kurt with kisses.

Why was today so hard? It s not like Kurt and he haven t had sex before; it s not like any other school day, right? Then why was Blaine acting so horny? Why can t he keep his emotions under check for just one day? Has he really fallen THAT hard for Kurt? Blaine stopped day dreaming when he saw Sue Sylvester come striding towards him.

Midget gay boy, I assume you and Kurt will be spending tonight together? Well just make sure you use protection. Wouldn t want my Porcelain to catch any diseases from your little Elvin tribe now would we?

Blaine was taken aback. How did she know they were going to have sex and why had she grown so fond of Kurt?

Sue Sylvester had grown strangely accepting and fond of Kurt over the last three years, indeed. She used to make fun of him every day and have people pull pranks on him and his fellow Glee club members. She d help the ruin the club s image, help jocks throw slushies at the members, and even had the club disqualified at sectionals during Kurt s freshman year for being too boring. Nothing, though, had gotten violent. Nothing, until one day during Kurt s sophomore year, things changed. Kurt was simply talking with Rachel and Mercedes at his locker, when four football jocks, including Karofsky, came-up and ambushed him. They tore his favorite shirt, and nearly beat him senseless.

Why? Because one of the football players had felt that Kurt was checking him out and what better way of redemption for mealy starring and admiring a guy then to beat him senseless? Besides, Figgins never acted on punishing people, and Sue Sylvester, the only real force at the school, has previously helped them mock the Glee club members before so surely they could get away with it.

Sue had just finished her protein shake of fruit, raccoon hormones, and dreams when she wasn t feeling too well. May have been a little too much raccoon hormones this time. As Sue exited the girl s restroom after having a battle with her shake, she turned to see four football players getting wild up. Jocks were known for being rowdy, but that usually came with the football season, and that was long since over. She was suspicious and so she tailed them. She hid behind the corner of the lockers and watched as Karofsky slammed Kurt into his locker and punched him in the nose as Kurt fell to the ground. Mercedes screamed while Rachel got in-between Kurt and Karofsky and demanded that he stop. He didn t listen. Instead, Karofsky shoved Rachel into the lockers. Rachel s head went clang! against the lockers before she fell to the floor. Blood started dribbling out of her nose as tears started streaming down her cheeks as Kurt hugged her, waiting to be beaten again. But nothing happened. Sue had seen enough and immediately broke-up the fight. She had the three players suspended for instigating the beating and Karofsky was expelled.

Ever since that day, Sue has felt personally responsible for all that has happened to Kurt and decided she would watch over Kurt acting as his guardian angel, keeping a watchful eye on all he did, making sure he was okay and that no one was picking on him. If there s one thing no one wanted to do, that was touch Kurt. Because hurting Kurt now meant having to face Sue and that s worse than having to stare death in the face. The irony in all of this was Sue stood-up for Kurt, but despised the Glee club. She wanted it to end, but would do anything for Kurt.  
>When she learned that Kurt was dating Blaine, she did extensive background checks and found nothing. She didn t like the thought of this little midget kid coming and snatching Kurt away from her, but nonetheless, it made her baby happy so she learned to accept it. That doesn t mean she wouldn t insult Blaine from time-to-time or ruffle his feathers up. Also, Sue has her resources. Whenever something big happens with Kurt, Sue knows. So let Kurt date Blaine she decided, if anything ever were to happen, she could make Blaine s life a living hell.<p>

Blaine snapped out of his sudden trance and responded, oh wha? Sorry. Will do, Mrs. Sylvester.

Kurt suddenly appeared from around the corner, coming from his history class. His head hung low and he didn t look too happy. Something must have happened.

Hey, Blaine. Oh hey , Sue.

Hey, Sweet Porcelain. How you doing, kiddo? she asked as she gave him a side hug.  
>Not too shabby. Quite swell actually. Yourself?<p>

Ehh. I ve been better. But if you two lovebirds will excuse me, mamma has gotta date with Lou. Remember what I told you, Midget-elf. With that, Sue rushed back to the restroom.

iCheck that: bWAY/b too much raccoon hormones./i

Kurt turned to Blaine. What were you two talking about? he chuckled. I thought Sue didn t really like you.

Blaine blushed. She doesn t... And she wanted to warn me to use protection so you won t contract one of my infective and deadly midget diseases, he said sarcastically.

They both stopped and started to laugh. Then Kurt said, Oh, Sue. I ll ask her to tone it down a little for you. Hahaha, but you ve got to admit that was sweet of her.

Blaine nodded. Don t worry about it. It s sweet that you have someone that looks out for you. As long as she keeps you safe, I d be happy to take the brunt of her insults.

He smiled. So how are you really doing? You look a little disappointed.

Ehh remember how awesome Wednesday night was and what we should have been doing? Well let s just say the next test I should ACTUALLY study for.

Awww. But that s no fun. You can t spell sex with study.

I think well manage somehow. Kurt smiled and gave Blaine a nuzzle before heading off to physics. Blaine stood there and watched as Kurt s cute, little butt swayed back-and-forth in those tight jeans. He couldn t take it. He had to do it. He put his fingers in his mouth and the clich whistle noise that says, Dam. Look at the booty on that hotty rang throughout the halls. A few people laughed as Kurt turned around and gave a pageant-like bow before blowing Blaine a kiss.

Blaine smiled then skippered off to Math. He sat through a boring lecture of trig functions that no one ever uses and he will never remember. Why bother remembering Math when he could think about Kurt? He sat there and fantasized about how their night would play out. How he would sweep the pale beauty off his feet and set him down gently in his bed and caress his skin before squeezing those adorable cheeks together and then letting loose. Good lord. When the bell finally rang, Blaine rushed to his car and waited for Kurt.

When Kurt finally showed up, Blaine met him with a kiss. They mingled with Quinn, Santana, and Artie for a little before heading back to Kurt s house. That would be the last time Blaine drove Kurt for quite some time.

When they reached Kurt s house, they entered to a scene of panic. Panic in that Carole and Burt were rushing around the kitchen: flipping-this, mixing-that, tossing-something, baking-something else. It was an organized, yet delicious mess of food. The kitchen, however, did give off a taste of what their dinner would be with its fragrance emanating around the house. The aroma was quite it was amazing. Kurt and Blaine stopped and admired the scintillating smells before finally entering the kitchen.

I wasn t expecting you both to be home so soon, let alone cooking what looks to be a twelve course meal, said Kurt.

Oh, Honey. Just wait for the good news we have to tell you guys at dinner. This course will be worth twenty-four meals! Finn asked if Rachel could come to dinner and I said yes, so I hope you all won t mind, said Carole, quickly. She had the biggest of smiles across her face and she couldn t let it go. She was as jubilant as one could be. Even Burt, who sometimes lacks to show his excitement, was quite happy. Something good must have happened.

Of course that s fine and we are super excited to hear! Blaine said.  
>Would you all need any help for this delicious meal you have planned?<p>

Nope! No! Don t worry about it! Dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes so you two just go chat and hang out and I ll call you when dinner is officially served.

With that, Kurt and Blaine bowed and went to Kurt s room to chat. Pretty soon the door bell rang and in walked Finn with one Ms. Rachel Berry, dressed in a navy-blue, white-polka dot dress and wearing the biggest smile on her face and a pie in her hand.

Thanks for inviting me to dinner, Mrs. Hummel. My dads taught me that I shouldn t come to a party empty handed so I brought my dad s famous Apple pie. She handed the pie over to Carole who thanked her for the delicious dessert and went to go set it on the counter with all the other dishes.

The four teens talked for a while about school, Glee club, and the upcoming sectionals before Carole finally called them all in for dinner.

The table looked magnificent. Lined with delicate linen, golden plates and fancy silverware. In the middle were two large candles that gave the room a warm glow and made the whole piece sparkle. Along the counter were all the home good favorites: Roasted Turkey, Homemade Mashed Potatoes, Green Bean Casserole, Mixed Salad, Fresh Cornbread, Mixed Mac and Cheese. For dessert were Rachel s Apple pie and a homemade, two layer, double-chocolate and fudge lava cake. Kurt s eyes never left sight of the chocolaty volcano after the moment he spotted it. Carole went all out and it looked magnificent.

As the family ate, the whole meal was fantastic. It was more than fantastic. It was fucking delicious. It was to the point of perfection. The only thing wrong was that everyone s stomachs couldn t eat as much as their minds wanted them to. The feast was a success and everyone was stuffed to the point of puking well except Finn but he kept eating until he actually puked yet through the entire feast, Carole and Burt failed to mention why both were so excited.

This was literally one of the best meals I have ever eaten, said Kurt. I don t think I ll have to eat for another week but I m curious as to what prompted the dinner. You all have been looking quite happy over there. What is it? he said, pointing to his parents; about ready to jump out of his pants.

Carole nodded. Want me to tell them or would you?

You can do it; you re the one that came up with the great idea, said Burt as he smiled at her approvingly.

Well your father and I have decided that, though we both spend time with the both of you, we d both like to spend more time with our non-immediate sons. In other words Burt with Finn and me with you, Kurt. We ve decided that Burt and Finn will stay here for the weekend while I take you somewhere this weekend quite special, Kurt.

It seemed a little odd for them to throw a big feast over just this idea, but nonetheless, Kurt wasn t going to argue. He was excited, until he saw the sad, little puppy-dog eyes of Blaine.

Blaine really wanted to spend the weekend with Kurt. He wanted to sleep with him. He wanted to be the little spoon and count the number of breaths it took for Kurt to fall asleep while he lay wrapped up in his arms. He wanted to kiss him a million times before the weekend was over. He wanted to be with Kurt all weekend and was sad to the idea of not being with him that weekend.

Kurt understood the message. He hesitatingly asked, That sounds great, Carole! Wh- when are we leaving?

Carole smiled. I figured since you and Blaine already had plans for tonight that I d let you spend the night with him then we would leave in the late morning. Is that okay?

It was more than okay. Immediately Blaine shot straight up, like a dog waiting for and eyeing their treat. His treat would be he would get Kurt all to himself tonight. Him and Kurt. Alone. Perfect.

That s wonderful. Yes, thank you, said Kurt. He gave a nod towards Blaine. He could see Blaine mouth the words, iThank you!/i He nodded again.

So after cleaning up from dinner, the family gathered in the living room and began retelling old stories from their childhood. Burt told the story of how he used to be the leader of his own bike gang and how one day, a kid in his gang tried to rebel against him, but they squashed him. It was the rebellion of the century with the way he described it. Carole told everyone the story of her and Burt s first awkward date at Breadsticks. How neither remembered how to go on a first date and what it was like. Everyone was happy and laughing. Rachel recalled the story of how she and Kurt had met in the second grade.

I ll never forget it. It was picture day and the dress that my dads had picked out for me was, let s just say, anything less than appealing. I didn t really like it, but everyone was telling me how beautiful and pretty I looked. Mrs. Waters said like I looked like a professional, young lady, which of course, made me extremely happy. But when I saw Kurt, he just took one up-and-down look at my dress and did that kind of awkward smirk he does .

Kurt imitated his smirk. His eyes grow wide, and turn to the right as his lips draw back in his face. In summary, it s that, ioh honey, I don t know what the hell you were thinking, wearing that/i! kind of look. Everyone in the room laughed as Rachel finished:

and immediately I knew I wasn t looking too hot. But ever since then, I had always admired him.

Wait. Get out of town. I still can t get over the fact that you ve known this amazing person for almost ten years now! said Blaine, quite shocked.

Well sort of. Second grade was the first year I met or heard of Kurt but it wasn t until later that year, when Kurt wasn t having the best day, that we both became friends, and then close friends, and then .best friends. Rachel went over to hug Kurt who had a wide grin on his face.  
>Wait. What do you mean not having the best day ? asked Finn, curiously.<p>

Suddenly, Kurt s grin disappeared and his expression became quite serious.

Uhhh well. We don t really talk about that year

Blaine was kind of weirded out by that statement. Wait. What do you mean? Why?

Burt interjected before Kurt could say anything. Wait, you don t know about Nerdy Kurty yet? I thought you two tell each other everything?

DAD! DO WE REALLY HAVE TO

Oh, Kurt. Go ahead. Sooner or later the story would be told so why don t you just tell him.

Wait, what? Nerdy Kurty? What? asked Blaine? Have I heard that before?

No. You haven t because I was planning on never telling that story again, but I guess I will NOW, said Kurt, shooting a Burt a most evil death glare.

Okay. Well we were in the second grade at McKinley Elementary school. It was the day before Valentine s Day. I was in Mrs. Waters class, along with Rachel, Brittany, Karofsky, and a few others. It was the end of the day and we were doing some reading activity. I, as you know very well, don t have the greatest near sight vision. Everything gets blurry. So the only time I really needed to use my glasses was because I couldn t read. But every time I put on my glasses, people would make fun of me because they would make my eyes look like enlarged, disgusting bugs. Well, when we were popcorn reading some story, the whole time I was praying that nobody called on me. We got to the very end of the story with just a little paragraph left and little, innocent Brittany chooses me. I was scared to death. At first, I tried to read what I could but that was virtually nothing. All I could see were blurry, black-wavy lines that just looked like a bunch of gibberish. So I asked if someone else could read for me because I pretended I had left my glasses at home. Well Mrs. Waters almost believed me, but she got a call from the front office while we were at lunch and it was to come pick-up my glasses that my dad had dropped off that morning because he knew I couldn t read without them .

Burt interrupted for a moment with a sniffle. Sometimes I wish I hadn t because

Dad! Let me tell the story!

Yes, fine. You re right. Sorry continue.

Uh-oh, thought Blaine. This can t be good. .well Mrs. Waters got up and handed me the glasses. I put them on and immediately everyone began laughing at me. I could take it. It wasn t like this was the first time or anything. I soldiered through the paragraph while people pointed at me and called me names. The one that stuck the most was Nerdy Kurty when I went home that day, I yelled at my dad. I hated him. I thought it was his fault that everyone ridiculed me. I never wanted to go back to school but obviously, I had to. Thankfully it was Valentine s Day tomorrow, so I hoped that people would have forgotten about my glasses and would just be clich and spread the love.

Oh, well that doesn t sound too bad Blaine said, trying to sound a little enthusiastic.

Oh no. There s more, said Kurt. So I thought, like you, that the torment would be over. But it wasn t. I came in the next day for Valentine s Day. No one pointed at me or picked on me, which was good. I figured that everything would be fine and we would all just move on. The day before, we had gotten empty shoeboxes and decorated the boxes for everyone to put their little Valentine Cards in and their little candies. Well, when Mrs. Waters told us it was time to go do Valentine s, I didn t really pick-up on what was happening. I just simply went down the line to deposit each Valentine into each box. I had to run to the restroom, like any little second grader with a developing bladder would have to. When I returned, something felt a little off. Everyone was seated, quite. For second graders to be silent on a day of games and candy that should have been my indication there. But nonetheless, I was ignorant of what people were being so quite about .they some of them I remember smirking at me. I got a little nervous an

Kurt got chocked up. He stuttered a little as his eyes filled with water, on the verge of tears.

a and ..And so I opened my box and low and behold when I opened my box, there was nothing in it. There was no candy. No valentines. No love. There was just a poorly hand-written note that said iNerdy Kurty/i.

Kurt had to pause for a minute to contain himself. This was bringing back emotions he didn t want to feel.

I ran out of the classroom, crying. I ran down the hallway and naturally went to the only place I felt most comfortable: the girl s bathroom. I cried for a little, before someone came in. I was expecting it to be a girl from a bigger grade, asking me why on earth I was in there, which would just add to the greatness of my day. Instead, it was Rachel. She had a nervous little smile on her face, and a sugar cookie in her other hand. She asked if everything was okay as she handed me the cookie and told me her famous phrase that I love her for to this very day: iI m going to hug you now/i .

At this point, both Rachel and Carole had one hand on their hearts, and the other was reaching for a tissue to clean-up their tears. Finn just stared at the floor, with his awkward, intense glare that he always does. Burt had to leave the room for a moment. Blaine, surprisingly, wasn t crying. He actually started to become a little nervous. Fidgety. His face turned read half-way through the story as he started to twiddle his thumbs. Blaine was thinking about something. Kurt finished his story:

When I asked who had written the note, Rachel was the one who pointed the kid out to me. As I walked back into class with her, everyone doing arts and crafts, he looked up and straight at me. He was rather short, he had somewhat bushy eyebrows, and he had the most evil grin on his face as he waved to me, acknowledging that he had written the note and was happy of my sorrow Kurt had one, perfect tear drop roll down the side of his cheek. Blaine suddenly felt a pain in his head.

Someone in that class was mean enough to dump my Valentines and write that. It It was the first time I encountered being bullied. Though I m sure it wasn t for being gay after all, I m pretty sure that kid turned out to be gay what with his sweater vests and cakey pants and all anyway, it was still the most hurtful moment in my life, bu but it was where me and Rachel had officially became friends.

He ended the story with a smile as he and Rachel hugged and Kurt wiped his shirt free of salty tears.

The mood, though, dampened, was not ruined. Immediately, Carole suggested why not they (Kurt and Blaine) go to Blaine s house to call it a night and Finn can say goodbye to Rachel. But Blaine stood their quite confused with what he just heard. His head throbbed as he thought to himself during the story.

iThis sound so familiar. This sounds so familiar. Why though? Why?/i

But why can Kurt and Blaine stay wherever, whenever but Rachel can t even sta began Finn until Burt interrupted.

One word: Vagina.

Finn shut-up while Carole and Rachel couldn t contain themselves from laughing. Kurt ran upstairs to get his bag of belongings before he wished everyone a good night, gave Carole and Burt a kiss on the cheek goodnight, and headed out the door with Blaine.

Thanks again, for dinner Mr. and Mrs. Hummel.

It s Carole and Burt, Blaine. Have a good night; take care of Kurt. Have him ready for me in the morning, will you? said Carole, waving goodbye. Blaine nodded and shut the door tightly behind him.

Blaine stood their awkwardly for a moment, thinking about Kurt s story.

Kurt backed his car out of the garage before honking at Blaine and yelling out the window, pretending to be an old man, hey you! Move your car out of my driveway, ehhh! Blaine laughed before gladly backing his car out of the way and driving to his house, with his love just a few feet behind him.

When they arrived, Blaine led the way into the house. But he didn t immediately rip off his or Kurt s clothes. He was standing quite perplexed in the middle of his den with Kurt sitting on the couch, asking Is everything okay? Ever since I told that story you ve been acting a little weird.

I mean it was kind of hard to hear that someone would do something so mean to you like that, said Blaine.

Did I dampen the mood? Are you not really feeling the sex thing tonight? More of a cuddle night? I ll understand. But don t worry about me, I m fine. I m still here. And I have you.

Blaine didn t respond immediately which gave Kurt the indication that he was in the middle of something; he was thinking about something.  
>What is it, Blaine? What are you thinking about?<p>

Blaine stood for another moment until he finally said something, What year were you in second grade?

That was an odd question to ask. What did that have to do with anything?

Uhh well I m pretty sure it was 2001, or somewhere around there right?

Suddenly Blaine connected the dots. He didn t want to hear 2001. That was the last thing he wanted to hear. Oh lord, Blaine, as if he didn t feel terrible from the story, now he felt like the smallest person on the planet. He had to tell Kurt. He just had to do it. He had to do it sooner rather than later. Better now than never.

K-K Kurt. I, uhm. I have something to tell you. Would you mind sitting down?

Kurt was worried what was going on with Blaine all of a sudden so he sat down on the couch.

No, no. This wasn t right. This wasn t the right setting. Blaine needed to feel more secure. He took Kurt up to his room and sat him on the bed as he knelt down onto the bed himself. He let out a heavy sigh and finally asked,

Was .Was that boy s name Wi wi..W

Blaine stammered. He was starting to have difficulty speaking, but he finally asked, Was the boy s name, William?

Kurt s eyes went wide. How the fuck did he know that? Did the kid move to Blaine s school? Did Blaine get bullied by the same kid too? How in the

Blaine s eyes filled with tears as he waited for Kurt s response.  
>Hesitatingly, Kurt said, Y-Y Yes? How ? Did you know that?<p>

In a hushed tone, with as much energy and courage as he could Blaine let out three simple words before momentarily going into fit of crying and weeping. Tears streaming down his face, Blaine said, iThat was me/i.


	2. Chapter 2

It was just past midnight when Kurt arrived back home. He pulled into the driveway and turned off his Navigator. Shaking, he slowly managed to slide himself out from his car before walking briskly to the front door to get out of the cold, Ohio night. He surreptitiously opened the door and closed it behind him, trying to keep his emotions under wraps. He tip-toed to his room in the basement. He grabbed his iPod and put it on shuffle while he lay in bed, sobbing.

That night, Kurt s pillow took the brunt of his tears as they effortlessly flooded from his glittery green eyes, across his soft, pale cheeks, to his burgundy pillow case.

How could he not know? That the person he loved was the person that instigated it all? That of All the people in the world, it was Blaine. Blaine! iWilliam Blaine Anderson /i.

iIt couldn t have been him. If it were, then you would think I would have known when I met or re-met? Idk you would have thought I would have recognized him. And William? Blaine never told me his middle name was actually Anderson. William doesn t even sound right. Everytime I see his face I see Blaine. Blaine, Blaine, Blaine. Blaine, the boy that was cute enough to wake-up early an hour early to go surprise me with coffee and bagels. Blaine, the boy that ran down the stairs when he thought I was having a catastrophe, not because he had to or anything, but because he was generally worried for my well being. Blaine, the boy that I just sucked-off this morning. Blaine, the boy who wears his snazzy little outfits that make him look even sexier. Blaine, the immature, though extremely adorable little three years old that will still laugh at poop jokes./i

Kurt pontificated about the wonders of his boyfriend as he slowly cried himself to sleep. He tossed and turned all throughout the night when he jolted awake after a familiar feminine voice called his name.

Kurt? Kurt? Kurt honey, wake-up. Is everything alright?

It was Carole. Burt and Finn had left around ten last night to go on a Father-Son camping trip to the east in the Apps. Carole said good night and went to bed, thinking she was home alone. When she woke up around seven that morning, she went outside to take get the newspaper and roll up the trashcans when she noticed Kurt s Navigator parked in the driveway. Kurt home before seven in the morning didn t mean good, especially if he was to be spending the night with Blaine.

On regular sleep over nights, Kurt would leave and not return home until later in the afternoon. Kurt was not known for being a morning person either so for him to be home so early was an extra big flag going off in Carole s head that morning.

She walked downstairs with an extra big batch of coffee and the biggest smile on her face she could muster.

Kurt, honey, did something happen last night at Blaine s house? If something happened, whatever happened just know that you can tell me anything. This can be one of our mother-son talks.

Kurt slowly awoke. For a brief moment, he forgot where he was before reality struck. He was in his bead. He had cried himself to sleep. And the love of his life used to be the biggest douche-bag ever that made fun of him. Greeeat.

I I I don t really want to talk about it right now. I hope you ll understand.

I do, honey. I can see that something is obviously upsetting you, and I hope you ll know that I am here for you. Whenever you re ready, I m here to talk.

Thank-you Kurt said in a quiet, teenage-morning voice.

Now, I know you may be in a sulky kind of mood, but I want you to get dressed. No matter what happened, I think you ll be in for a pleasant surprise for where I m taking you.

Carole started up the stairs before Kurt lifted his head off of his pillows and turned towards her.

Carole!...Do you think it would be okay if we just skipped out on this weekend? Not that I don t want to spend time with you I m just not in the happiest of mindsets. And I d hate to dampen the mood and ruin your weekend.

Nonsense Kurt. New York waits for nobody.

Immediately Kurt s ears shot-up.

Wait. Woo-Woo. WHAT?

Did I forget to tell you? Ugh! Must have slipped my mind. Well the reason I was so excited was a few days ago, I had entered a contest on one of those local radio stations for tickets to see the opening night of Darren Criss in iHow to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying/i . There were hundreds of contestants, so I knew my odds were slim. But then yesterday afternoon, a few hours before you got home, they called to announce we had one two tickets to the premiere! I was so excited I called Burt and your dad and I came to the easy conclusion that you and I would enjoy the show, not to mention just being in New York, a thousand times more than either Burt or Finn. To be fair, I told Burt he should take Finn out on some sort of camping trip since Finn has always loved to camp and I d assume you

Kurt chuckled and nodded. He wasn t much of a camper.

Right. So I was so excited I just had to make that feast. Kind of random, but who cares! It was all for a good cause.

Oh my god! Carole! That is That is honestly amazing! You re right. I think New York is exactly what I need to make me forget about Blaine.

FORGET ABOUT BLAINE? WHAT?

iOh. That s right. I still haven t told her about what had happened./i

Ehhh. Yeah. I ll explain the details later.

Before Carole could say a word, Kurt dashed to his room to pack. Their flight was in four hours, but they still had to drive to the airport and get checked-in and do all that fun stuff. So that left him with virtually no time to pack.

Kurt scrambled through his entire closet, ten separate times, trying to figure out what he would pack on his weekend get away to his favorite city on Earth.

iI love that jacket. Eh, so last season. But it goes so well with these pants. And I have that awesome, new belt that I got for Christmas! Oh, but curses! The only shoes that go well with them I wore the last two times. Gotta switch it-up! /i

Pretty soon, an hour ticket by, though to Kurt it seemed like only a moment. Fortunately, he managed to compress his bag into one, very large suit case.

When he wheeled it up the stairs, all ready to go, Carole was waiting by the front door with her belongings.

My, My! Is that iAll/i you plan on taking Carole said sarcastically

No matter what state one is in, they must always dress to impress for any occasion you never know what might happen in that city. Kurt replied.

They locked the front door as they placed their luggage in the trunk of the Navigator before taking the two hour drive to Columbus. Once at the Columbus International Airport, they checked-in and moved through security quite rapidly before finally ending up at Gate A5. Today, they d be flying to Newark, New Jersey, right on the outskirts of New York City. There plane was already sitting at the gate, and the two had about twenty minutes before boarding began.

We ve been moving this whole time, I never got a proper time to ask you, what exactly happened last night at Blaine s house Carole inquired.

Kurt got a little chocked up, but held back his tears. They were in the middle of a public facilty, about to embark to his favorite city in the world. He wasn t going to let himself cry over something right now.

I don t know exactly. We both were happy and I m sorry but I m just going to be blatantly honest here we, at least I was looking forward to cuddling and letting love take the wheel if you catch my drift.

Kurt it s okay. I understand it s a little weird. But to be honest, you can tell me anything you do with Blaine. You don t have to hide it. It s a safe zone. No one should have a double standard but to be honest, you luck out in the fact that your father and I agree that as long as you are being careful and precautious, we don t technically mind you doing what you want with Blaine. You re old enough to make those types of decisions for what is and is not appropriate for both you and your body. Now Finn on the other hand I have to be the evil one with that one. I am not having another teenage pregnancy scare! laughed Carole, referencing what had been the cheating scandal of the sophomore year with Finn, Quinn Fabray, and Noah Puckerman.

Hahaha, alright. Well after I told my little sob story, you suggested we leave and go back to his house. We said our goodbyes and I don t know what happened from there. I replayed the entire night in my head. Every conversation; every gesture; every look. Something happened between our house and his house where he kind of got freaked out. And

iLadies and Gentleman. Flight 1026 from Columbus with nonstop-service to Newark, New Jersey will begin boarding early to avoid an incoming February winter storm. All people have been checked in, according to the front desk. So with that, we will begin boarding our medallion members, and first class passengers. Welcome aboard /i.

Saved at least for now.

Carole got her purse as she followed Kurt to wait to board. When they finally got on the plane, there were only a few more passengers to go before the doors would be closed and, hopefully, they d be on their way.

Kurt, through all this time, hadn t checked his cell phone. Through the whole ordeal, he had left it sitting in the Navigator over night, turned off. He wanted nothing to do with Blaine last night and purposefully left it there; to make sure he avoided him having any slip ups that night and he try and text or call Blaine.

He turned on his phone. He muffled the speaker as it made its loud iDing/i noise, signaling it was turned-on. He looked at the home screen for a moment.

iDam/i. That was the day he and Blaine had gone on a picnic together. They were so happy. They were smiling together while Kurt took a picture of them kissing. He remembered what a feeling that gave him. The good kind of butterflies it brought after his lips locked onto Blaine s and he never wanted to let go. Why couldn t he have just stayed in that moment for ever. In that moment, they were infinite. In this moment, they were far from it.

A constant buzzing sound broke his trance. A steady stream of text messages flooded in for about a minute. When the buzzing finally ceased, there were ten in total. All of which were from Blaine.

iOh God. I shouldn t do this now. I should just leave this for later; for when I get back from New York. /i

But Kurt couldn t resist. He peered at the first text.

b(11:46)/b i I know you want nothing to do with me at the moment but can we talk? I I choked. And I m sorry. I didn t get to tell you what was wrong. /i

From there though, Kurt couldn t stop. He just read them all.

b (11:57) /b  
>i I kind of expected you to be mad. You have every right to. Could you at least tell me when you get home? I still care about you. I ve never stopped caring i

b (11:59) /b  
>iO.o o.Oi

b(12:04)/b  
>iKurt? Kurt I know you re awake. You never sleep when you re upset. Talk to me, baby.i

b(12:08)/b  
>iWell if you re not going to talk, I guess I should stop. Good night and Sweet Dreams. i

b(12:09)/b  
>iI love youi

b(2:43)/b  
>iI can t sleep. I ve been puking I feel so bad. Just want you to know you re not the only one. I feel awful. i

b(2:57)/b  
>iAlso, I m sorry. Again. i

It became quite clear. Blaine was just a much of a wreck as Kurt was.

b(7:55)/b  
>iI m hoping after you wake-up we can meet. I just want to tell you what was happening. It doesn t mean you have to like it but I just want to tell you what was going on in my life at that moment. Maybe you will understand more. Idk. Call me. Love, Blaine. i

b(9:43)/b  
>iKurt, just say something. Please. Just reply. Please. Blainei

Sir. Please turn off your cell phone. We re about to taxi for takeoff. requested a flight attendant. Kurt smiled, acknowledging her words. He pretended to turn his phone off and slipped it in his backpack while the flight attendant walked away. When the coast was clear, he ducked down under his seat and took out his phone again. He had to say something to Blaine. He was a mess. It wasn t fair.

iIt wasn t fair that he bullied me and made fun of me.

Stop it! That s not fair. This whole thing has been blown out of proportion. I ll apologize when I see him. /i

Kurt replied.

b(1:22)/b  
>iIn New York with Carole until Sunday. I ll come by Sunday night. See you then. Kurt. i

He quickly turned off his phone as the pilot throttled the engines and the plane rocketed down the runway. The whole cabin shook as the jet increased in speed and pretty soon, they were soaring over the central Ohio skies. Kurt looked out his window. The elegancy of the airplane as it sliced through the air and soared above the clouds was marvelous; absolutely breath taking. The clouds in Columbus were thick that afternoon as the snow storm rolled through. It was slightly bumpy as they ascended from the ground but the moment they broke through the low layer of cumulous clouds, it was only the glowing sun and bright blue sky. The majestic and graceful feeling of flying brought a smile to Kurt s face. For a moment, he felt like all of his troubles would be solved.

After their plane landed, Carole and Kurt deplaned and made their way to the luggage carousel where they picked-up their baggage and waited for their limousine. The radio station had paid for everything: airfare, transportation from the airport, hotel and room fees, and tickets. They only had money for souvenirs.

After their limo took them into the city, the made it to their hotel. After checking in and unpacking, they had an hour before they would go to dinner.

Ahh. This view! I could get used to this Kurt said. Their hotel looked over the Hudson River, and out of the corner of the room, you could see the Empire State Building. It was quite lovely.

Kurt suddenly remembered his phone. He had been so hypnotized by the city and its wondrous views that he had forgotten about his dilemma with Blaine, which was kind of a good thing.

He turned on his phone. One missed message from Blaine.

b (1:56) /b  
>i Thank You. See you then. Enjoy New York. Blaine. i

Well. He that was set. So all he could do was forget about his issues with Blaine and just live in the moment. Kurt and Carole got dressed and decided to go to some fancy Italian restaurant near Times Square. After a little wait, they were seated and immediately ordered.

We ve been going all day that I kind of forgot to eat today! Carole said.

I hear ya. I m starving! Kurt agreed.

So what were you telling me at the airport before you got interrupted? About you and Blaine?

Kurt hesitated for a moment, but just decided to tell her. It would make this weekend easier for the both of them if she knew exactly what was going on in Kurt s head.

Well you know how dad wanted me to tell that story about i Nerdy Kurty /i?

Yeah?

Well somewhere between our house and his, Blaine kind-of had a breakthrough. But it wasn t a good one. He was acting a little out-of-ordinary at his house. He had me sit down on his bed after he asked me when I was in second grade. I I

Kurt paused for a moment. It still didn t quite make sense with him. Carole rub his back. She was here for him.

I didn t really understand what he was asking so I told him. Then he had this sorrowful look in his eyes; as if I tied him down and took his pet and made him watch as I repeatedly ran over it. He looked extremely bothered after I told him. So then he asked if the bully s name that teased me was named William. And it was. I never told him that story before so I really was caught off guard with how he even knew that and then I kind of freaked out on him.

That is kind of freaky, but don t worry. Somehow things have a way of working themselves out. Just give it some time. The next time you talk to him just tell him exactly what you told me. And tell him that you re sorry. He should understand.

But that wasn t it

Oh no. Was there some name calling? Did anyone hit anyone?

No but okay, Kurt took a deep breath and continued. What would you do if you were being bullied by a mean little rodent and found out years later that the person you re in love with used to be that mean little rodent?

Well that s certainly a game changer she admitted. She thought about it for a second. Twirling her straw to her Diet Coke before finally, Honestly, I think it all depends on who that person is. Not who they were, but who they are now. In this moment. The past is the past and you can t change what happened. But if they are sincere and sorry for what they have done and they seem genuine and honest about it, I see no reason to punish both them and yourself if it is something over something so trivial as being teasted in elementary school.

But he made fun of me! interjected Kurt. Don t you think I have a right to be a little upset over that. And don t you think he would have known and remembered he bullied me before he even started dating me? I find that the most suspicious of all that he never admitted to this before I brought up the story. Something feel weird.

Well that s why you have to talk to him, Kurt. It s not fair to just assume things without letting him give his side of the story. You ll be surprised with how well that works not always assuming the worst in people. It can actually be quite helpful. I understand your frustrations, but I ll leave you with this, and then we can talk about anything else that isn t drama: he may have bullied you but he was the reason that you and Rachel became friends. If he hadn t bullied you, then Rachel never would have brought you that cookie and you two may not have become such close friends.

Kurt hadn t thought of it that way. Usually when one is bullied, they think of all the ways it affects them in the most negative ways possible. But sometimes, when people are down, they will find people that help them back up on their feet. If they had never been pushed down, then they would never have met such wonderful people.

Thank-you. Kurt smiled.

For what? Carole asked.  
>Just for being so awesome. iOh!i And lookie here!

Their food had finally arrived and so they pigged-in.

That was one of the best weekends Kurt had in a long time. With the stress of worrying about what he was going to say to Blaine over him, he had enjoyed his weekend much more than he had anticipated. That morning, he and Carole got coffee and walked around Times Square. They visited 5th Avenue to pay tribute to the late Audrey Hepburn. They strolled through Central Park, taking in the beautiful, yet cold winter day in the city that never sleeps. That night they got to see HTSIBWRT and Darren Criss was phenomenal. If it weren t for Blaine, Kurt would have launched himself at Darren when they were at the autograph signing. Needless to say, his weekend was quite magical.

While descending into the Columbus airport, Kurt noticed the clouds were getting thicker, as well as darker. The plane descended through the dense clouds to return to a central Ohio, freshly coated in a foot of snow with winds making their approach extra-bumpy.

When they finally got home, it was the early evening. Kurt helped Carole unpack as Carole called Burt, informing them they were home and trying to get an update on where they were, which was somewhere between Pittsburgh and Cleveland, as they had been snowed-in that night and traffic was horrendous. Finn was missing school on Monday without a doubt.

Hey, Carole. Do you mind if I head over to Blaine s now? I d rather get this over with now rather than stand around and psych myself out.

That s fine honey. Remember listen to his story. It ll be fine. Love you.

Kurt called Blaine to see if he was home. iNo answer./i

He called the house to double check.

iStill no answer./i

He texted Blaine, asking if it was alright if he came over to talk?

iNo reply./i

Something was up, but he wasn t going to sit around and let himself freak out over it. It was something probably silly. Blaine was known for forgetting to charge his phone. And as for his house phone, he could either be out or just in the shower or something. Nothing big.

Kurt headed over to Blaine s house. It took about twenty-five minutes because of the ice developing on the street so Kurt wasn t taking any chances. The last thing he wanted was speed over to Blaine s house but cut a corner to sharply and fly off the road. Slow and steady.

When he finally arrived, Kurt tried calling his cell and house phone again but there was still no answer. He looked and saw that Blaine s car was in the driveway but so was another green, Toyota. Who could that be? Did Cooper come home for the holidays...iit s the middle of February though/i. Must be one of his old Dalton friends, coming to pay a visit. Makes sense then why he wouldn t answer his phone he was too much of a gentleman to break-up the conversation even if it was for Kurt.

iSee? Nothing to worry about. Just go up to the door bell and ring. He s probably with his friend, eating cookies, and watching something on TV. Typical Sunday night for Blaine Anderson. /i

Kurt walked up to Blaine s door and rang the doorbell. He stood there for moments while the wind outside picked-up in intensity.

iCome on, Blaine. Answer your door. It s f-f-freezing./i

After another ring of the doorbell and another unsuccessful try, Kurt resorted to using the spare house key he gave to Kurt a while back. Sometimes Kurt would should up late at night while Blaine was in bed, and rather than leave the door unlocked, Blaine just gave Kurt the key to his house. Kurt was freezing. His hands were shaking and it took complete concentration for him to manage to get the key into the keyhole and fiddle with the broken lock before it finally opened. He dashed inside and basked in the warmness of the Anderson s house. As his fingers were thawing, he heard a screech from upstairs.

iOh god. What happened? Did he fall down? Did he injur himself? /i

BLAINE! BLAINE! BLAINE!

Kurt flew up the stairs.

BLAINE! BLA

Kurt opened the door to Blaine s room and to his horror saw Blaine, face down on his bed, clothes scattered across the floor. Behind him stood a tall, yet slender young gent with a defined jaw line and smear-cat face, whose clothes also lay scattered along the floor. The smear-cat s index and middle fingers were lodged deep up Blaine s butt.

iBlaine was cheating./i 


	3. Chapter 3

That weekend wasn t just tough on Kurt, it was also as tough if not tougher on Blaine.

Since the moment he started crying, Blaine couldn t stop. His lack of control brought about long spurts of tears, sobs, and moans. He wished it all away. He wished none of this ever happened. He wished to go back to just the good days with Kurt, where both of them always had the tingles for one another and would go home happy, thinking about each other as they had beautiful dreams of their respective partners.

But Friday night was not a fun night for Blaine. He was so distraught and upset that he made himself sick. Half the night he sat-up, thinking about Kurt, thinking about what he had done back then, thinking about the reasons for his actions. And when he wasn t thinking about Kurt, he was dreaming or rather, nightmares about Kurt. He jolted awoke in the early morning hours of Saturday after dreaming about the future. Kurt had a loving husband, a family, and a role on Broadway. He was homeless and friendless as he wandered the streets of New York. It was not a pleasant dream.

i God. I need him to talk to me. Please, Kurt. Please have answered me! /i.

Blaine walked over to his phone that had been chucked out of anger from earlier that night when he tried to contact Kurt and was unsuccessful. The back of his phone had broken off, but other than that, the phone still lay intact. He flipped the phone over and turned it on. It slowly started-up as Blaine sat on his bed, anxiously awaiting a vibration to signal some sort of communication on Kurt s end. He sat and waited. The home screen lit-up, revealing the Verizon logo. He waited and waited. He looked at the clock on his phone.

i2:35./i

He really wasn t getting much sleep tonight. But sleep was the least of his worries at the moment. At this stage, he would gladly give up sleeping for weeks if it meant he could repair his broken and fading relationship with Kurt.

After waiting another minute, nothing happened. Kurt was obviously asleep and hadn t replied. Blaine s heart sunk into his chest. His hopes and prayers were dashed. He figured there was no use staying-up if he was just going to stay paranoid. He d rather be having nightmares. At least Kurt was with him in his nightmares.

Before he went to bed he tried one last time; to see if, for some crazy reason, Kurt had awoken in the middle of the night like him.

b 2:41 /b  
>i I I just want to talk to you. I feel sick. I just want to see you. Please respond. I freaking miss you. i

No. That sounded too desperate. He didn t want Kurt to think he was such a complete mess that he was going to die without some sort of contact soon. He toned it down a bit.

b(2:43)/b  
>iI can t sleep. I ve been puking I feel so bad. Just want you to know you re not the only one. I feel awful. i

He sent it while he sat and stared, hoping for a reply. He kept replaying the conversation from earlier that night well really one, sided conversation.

iWhat do you mean it was you, Blaine? How could you say those things? Did you think I didn t have feelings?/i

God, he needed to go to bed before he became anymore paranoid. He shut his eyes, but soon grabbed his phone and typed one last text before drifting off into a restless, agitated sleep.

b(2:57)/b  
>iAlso, I m sorry. Again. i

When he got up that morning, Blaine was pooped. He had tossed and turned all night, not catching more than an hour of sleep in-between his fits of insomnia. His eyes had bags under them and even his bags had bags on them. He was dead, but decided he couldn t fight getting up anymore.

After guzzling down two large cups of coffee, and sending another heartfelt message to Kurt, Blaine still hadn t received some sort of response.

i Okay. He s really mad. He needs his space. I ll just attempt to talk to him at school on Monday. For now I need to do something that takes Kurt off of my mind. I could practice my song for Glee club?/i

No. Glee club meant thinking about singing a song which usually was directed towards Kurt.

i No. I could always go get more coffee but that is was...Idk! Is the place where me and Kurt went every day before school. I can t go there. I ll just cry and make a fool of myself. Oh dam-/i

Blaine s thoughts were distracted when he caught site of the white and pink stripped list hanging by a magnet on his refrigerator; placed there by his mother last Wednesday before she and her husband left for San Francisco. It read:

iDear Blaine, While we are gone, could you please do the grocery shopping? I added an extra few hundred to your credit card account that should cover the costs. Thank-you. Stay safe. Love, Mom + Dad. /i

Well it was better than nothing. Blaine ran upstairs and got switched into some comfy clothing. It was freezing outside as the wind howled. He looked out his bedroom window, seeing this massive, gray wall of clouds approaching from the West. Lima was about to be rocked by some winter storm.

i Better dress extra warm /i he thought. He came down stairs with his snow boots, double-layer of sweatpants, a t-shirt, hidden by a long, navy blue shirt, hidden by a large pea coat. Blaine grabbed his keys and opened the garage.

i Holy shit! It s cold! /i Blaine ran to start his car. He cranked the heat and turned his butt warmers to high. Since the car had been off all through the cold, freezing night, it shot out air colder than outside. Blaine ran back inside for ten minutes while he let his car engine heat up so it could get the heat rolling in his nice, little Volvo.

Soon, he ran back outside. He put the car in reverse and backed down his driveway before cautiously making his way to the supermarket. He shopped for an hour, getting all the essentials and a few extras for his personal therapy: Nutella, ice-cream, and a few bags of potato chips.

My-my that s some storm we re about to have, said the check-out lady. Might want to hurry home to avoid being caught in this catastrophe. The weatherman said this was going to be a bad one that ll last through late tonight!

Blaine nodded. He really didn t want to go home, to sulk in his own misery and everything but the weather was not a forced to be reckoned with. He paid for his groceries and with the help of one of the check out baggers, managed to unload the groceries in his trunk as quick as possible. He started the car and headed for home.

When he started driving, there were still heavy winds, but then it started flurrying. When he was about halfway home, the flurrying increased to a torrential downpour of snowflakes. Blaine put his wind shield wipers on max as his visibility decreased to barely being able to see the brake lights of the car in front of him. He tried switching the song on his iPod when he dropped it on the passenger side mat.

Blaine wasn t used to doing all of this by himself. Usually, he would have Kurt in the passenger side, controlling the tunes while he focused on driving and keeping his erection under control until they were in the seclusion and privacy of his or Kurt s own home.

Blaine toiled with the wire that connected his iPod. He fiddled with it, trying to get the iPod. He couldn t get it. He finally just launched himself at it to retrieve it. He looked back up and

iSHIITTTTT!/i

Blaine swerved the Volvo as it went off the side of the road and into a ditch. Shittt, Blaine said. He tried revving the engine while he put it in all gears. It was no use he was stuck.

Great. Just freaking great.

Blaine knew he couldn t stay like this forever. The storm was just beginning as temperatures were dropping. He needed to get out of this jam or he could freeze to death.

He tried calling triple-A but there was no cell phone reception at the moment.

Fuck! Oh god. Blaine began to panic. He was beginning to hyperventilate. He was a little bit claustrophobic. With the lack of visibility and the feeling of being stranded and alone, his nerves were on high alert.

i Okay, Anderson. Breath. Breath. What should you do? /i

There was no cell phone reception. Standing outside for too long could lead to hypothermia. He knew a gas station was just about a mile up the road. But a mile in this weather was a lot. Especially since he was on a part of a road that not many people drive on, so he would most likely have to walk the whole way.

Shittt. God. What do I do?

Suddenly, Blaine had a great idea. He climbed to the back of the car. He reached over the back seat into the trunk. His trunk was a mess of belongings he felt too lazy to take into the house. Various textbooks, shoes, blankets. He pushed through the useless junk until he found what he needed. i Bingo. /i

Earlier that week he picked-up his Dalton uniform at the dry cleaners. He still liked to wear it from time-to-time, as it was extremely comfortable and fit him quite well. Sometimes, he would even go the extra mile to get it dry cleaned to make it look all nice and spiffy.

He undid the wrapping around the suit. Inside his suit he found what he needed. His tie. He took his navy-blue and bright red tie up front with him. He braced for the frigid air as he rolled down his window. The sudden shock made him gasp as he struggled to scoot his body as close to the door as possible. He extended his hands and arms outside the car and to the front where his antenna lay, retracted. He tied the tie onto the antenna and managed to deploy it, upward. He was using his tie as a flag, to ask for help.

Meanwhile, to conserve heat, he got back into the back seat and wrapped his blanket around him. He looked down at his phone.

Still no texts from Kurt.

He wanted to cry. He wanted to call Kurt and leave him a voice mail, telling him how sorry he was and that he may never get to see him again. He wanted to apologize for anything he ever did during their relationship that may have offended Kurt, but most of all: he wanted to make sure he told Kurt that no matter what, he loved him.

He looked at his phone. i Finally! /i Kurt replied and told him he was in New York and wanted to meet him when he got back tomorrow night. Blaine smiled. He tried to reply hoping his text would eventually get sent through.

Just as he was about to drift into a nap from extreme fatigue in the back seat of his car, he heard a loud tapping from the passenger side door. He scooted over to the other side of the car and rolled down his window as he squinted from both the air and murkiness of the figure. The figure leaned in, revealing himself to be of about the same age as Blaine. He was tall, slender, and had a very defined jaw-line that made his smile pop. And

Is that a Dalton uniform? Blaine squawked. If they went to Dalton, he must know who it was.

Wha why yes it is? And, you my friend, must be Blaine Anderson. Said the voice. It had a low, raspy voice with a touch of bad boy to it. It was quite sexy.

Why I yes. How did you know?

Any Dalton member can recognize a legend when they see one. I was just driving home when I thought I saw a Dalton tie flying from what looked to be like nothing. I pulled over and came over here to find your car. Would you like a ride home or are you planning on staying the night?

No-no! A ride would be most appreciated! Blaine snatched his blanket and car keys before locking the doors and hurrying up to the stranger s, what looked to be, green car.

Blaine immediately cupped his hands around the passenger side heat vents, trying to regain some of the lost feeling in his fingers from the extreme cold.

So-Sorry for being s-s-so rude. Blaine Anderson, he said, extending his hand.

The stranger shook it as they pulled away from the Volvo.

Sebastian. Nice to officially meet you Blaine.

So what brings you to this part of town during such a heavy winter storm?

To be brutally honest I m lost, Sebastian chuckled. I was out in Columbus for the day, on my way back to Westerville, and somewhere I managed to take a wrong turn.

Well I can t thank your lack of direction enough otherwise I d probably be shivering, curled-up in my Volvo still. Blaine said jokingly.

Well you re welcome. Now I think my sense of direction needs some assistance on how to get to your house otherwise we ll just keep driving in unknown directions.

Blaine laughed.

Take a right up here and we should be on my street pretty soon.

They slowly made their way along the foggy streets of Lima before finally coming to Blaine s house.

You You don t have to take me up on this offer, seeing as we just met, but would you care to spend the night? It s freaking crazy out right now and I d hate for you to end up like I did. Besides, I feel like I owe it to you for saving my life.

Oh you re too humble. That was nothing

It was a lot. You could have driven right on past me without a care in the world but you didn t! And you go to Dalton so I don t feel like I m letting a i total /i stranger into my house.

What will your parents think of all this?

They re out-of-town until Tuesday, but I m sure they d be fine with it, judging by this weather and what you ve done for me.

Sebastian s eyes lit up after hearing the Blaine s parents weren t home.

I yeah Yeah, that sounds like a good idea, thank-you.

Blaine led the way into his house where he and Sebastian talked about all the old pals of Blaine s still at Dalton: Trent, Thad, Nick, David, and Jeff. They talked about how the accapella groups were at both Dalton and McKinley and what they were doing for Regionals.

We ve got a special treat this year, Sebastian started. But I m sure it won t be anything enough to come close to surpassing the great legacy of yourself. I mean besides your killer voice, New Directions also has Aretha, that spicy-latino, and Rachel Berry.

They mingled for a few more hours before falling asleep. The whole time Sebastian was there, Blaine completely forgot about his troubles with Kurt. He also managed to forget his phone still sitting on the passenger side of his Volvo, stuck out in the storm.

The weatherman had certainly lied. The storm didn t let up until Sunday around evening. It came down like no other had for years. Just in Blaine s yard alone, there amounted to nearly two feet of snow. Thankfully, after the storm passed, an unusual warm front came through as the snow started to quickly melt. Yes a huh okay! Thank-you! A huh. You too. Blaine had just got off the phone with Triple A. They found his car this morning and called the house after searching the tag. Blaine explained his situation and what occurred last night. So they happily told him they d free his car and tow it to Blaine s address.

So how are things going at McKinley on the dating field for Mr. Legend? asked Sebastian.

Blaine couldn t help but laugh from his current situation he was in.

i Just great. My boyfriend hates me. It s pretty awesome. /i

Its It iwas/i going well until I screwed something up. Well sort of. It s complicated.

And it s still quite icy outside. Spill. Laughed Sebastian.

Blaine hesitated but tried to distance himself as much as possible from the story so it made it quick and easy to say so he didn t have another fiasco like he did on Friday night. Well I m seeing someone now

Sebastian s eyebrows raised. His face changed from open and listening to kind of devilish, as if he were concocting something.

who, after a long, tear-filled story, found out I used to bully him in elementary school. I was so upset that I couldn t even tell him why I did it which doesn t justify my actions then, but I could have at least explained myself better and made him a little more understanding.

Well it just sounds like he s a little bitter-bitch if you ask me.

i Well I didn t so you can shut the hell-up /i

What do you mean? Blaine asked sternly.

Woah. Sorry. It just sounds like heee

iKurt/i

Ahh. Well it just sounds like Kurt still hasn t gotten over what happened. What did you do to him, Anderson? Call him names? Push him down and take his spot in foursquare?

Blaine didn t like this guy s case. He didn t even know Kurt let alone himself. He may have heard stories from all the guys back at Dalton about Blaine, but that doesn t just give him the right to go throwing around his opinions like he s some kind of modern day psychiatrist/messiah. But he could also sense the jealousy in his tone.

No. I actually bullied him and made him cry a lot. But that s really none of your business, now is it?

Well if you ask me I didn t. Say, look at the time? The roads look to be pretty clear if you ask me

I didn t, Sebastian shot back.

i Oh, he s good. He s quick. He s bad /i

well either way, I think it s the perfect time for you to leave!

I think you forgot I don t really know how to get to Westerville from here. Could you help?

Blaine knew the directions by heart. He repeated them quickly, giving Sebastian barely enough time to write them down on a piece of paper.

Thank-you. Hey could I get something to drink before I head out? If it s alright with you?

i Whatever will get your stubborn ass out of here as fast as possible, go ahead /i

Yeah sure. There are drinks in the fridge out in the garage.

Would you care for anything?

I ve got my Diet Coke on the counter, but thanks. said Blaine, quite snippy. He ran off to the restroom. He was holding his bladder for quite some time while he spoke with Sebastian. His parents always taught him to be polite and never leave the room of his guests. But then he realized how much of an arrogant douche this kid was so he didn t really care.

When he returned, Sebastian was standing around, chugging a bottle of Dasani. He was also, quite oddly, rubbing the area of his jeans where his zipper was. iThis kid needs to leave. Like now!/i

Blaine took a big swish of Diet Coke.

Alright. Well I hope you get back to Dalton safely and I hope you ll send my wishes to all the guys.

He knew Sebastian wasn t, but as long as this guy wasn t going to interject about Kurt again, he wouldn t snap at him. He ll just resort to being a sarcastic bitch. Kurt had taught him that skill quite well over the course of their relationship.

That reminded him, he hadn t talked to Kurt since yesterday. He should check his pho

A sudden pain exploded in Blaine s intestines as he grabbed his stomach. The room was getting hot, really quickly. i Did he turn the heat up too high by accident? /i He winced with pain as he could feel his face starting to literally drip sweat from it. He started to go limp in his hands and feet as the room became a swirling ball of mush. He fell disoriented and slipped into an oscillating state of consciousness.

Oh I ll be sure to tell the guys about how just how well you are doing, smirked Sebastian.

When Blaine had run to the restroom, he managed to drug his Diet Coke. One sip and he knew Blaine would be out for hours. He could do whatever he wanted.

And what else would a disgusting, perverted teenager due to an innocent boy but take him upstairs to his room and have his way with him?

Come here, big boy.

Sebastian picked up Blaine. He grabbed his but as Blaine swung his arm around Sebastian s neck for support, still very much in his dizzy state. Sebastian cradled Blaine in his arms as he slowly climbed the stairs and easily found Blaine s room. He slipped off his t-shirt. He helped Blaine out of his t-shirt and sweatpants. Blaine was completely unaware of what was going on.

Hey youre nakey. I-you not Kurt. What are you

Shhhh. Shh. Don t worry, sweetie. I m not Kurt. I m so much better.

Suddenly, Sebastian grabbed a small rope from his back pockets. He caressed Blaine into bed before taking his right hand and tying it to the bed post. Blaine was trapped with no clue to his current situation.

Aren t you dazzling when you re about to be fucked?

Sebastian stripped down completely, everything hanging out. Blaine closed his eyes, not knowing what to do. He was starting to come to his senses a little, but not enough to do anything.

Just then the front door slammed shut without either one of them hearing anything.

Alright, come here sweetie. I m gonna loosen you-up a bit before I ride you like a donkey.

What-are-you-talkin ABOUT!

Sebastian had suddenly jabbed his two fingers up Blaine s ass.

Like that, bad boy?

iBLAINE, BLAINE, BLA-/i

Blaine turned around to see a horrified Kurt standing at the edge of his bedroom door. He turned to see that the boy whose fingers were lodged up his butt was not Kurt. The drugs had tricked him.  
> <p>


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt stood there for a moment, speechless and bewildered by the scene in-front of him. His boyfriend was bent over on all fours, eyes closed, moaning while a tall, large-toothed figure eyed his presence as a sign of welcome versus what most people would think of as intruding, or better yet, embarrassing.

Oh, how impolite of me, said the figure. He knelt there, completely undressed, impassive to the situation at hand. Judging by your horrific expression I m going to assume that you must be Kurt. Please to meet you. The figure withdrew his lubricated fingers from Blaine s arse, who let out quite a little moan, and without even going to dry them off, just extended his half-dry, half-ass-wet hand to shake with Kurt.

Excuse me, but who do you think you are? Kurt demanded, giving him as much of a motherly and forceful tone as he could muster. Sadly, for his sake, it just came out as a teenager-maturity-voice-crack, making him sound almost scared instead of enraged. He looked at Blaine who was still continuing to gather himself.

Unbeknownst to Kurt, Blaine was still trying to recover from the little pill Sebastian managed to slip into his drink. He finally regained complete control over his limbs, but he felt a little loopy, dazed and confused as to what a naked boy that wasn t Kurt was doing in his room. Meanwhile Kurt continued to give Blaine death glares while Blaine continued to register his health and his understanding of what was currently happening. The moment lasted for a while until Sebastian interrupted.

Oh. I can see we caught you at a bad time. Well I ll leave you two to talk while I head back. Don t want Dalton to become too worried about me now do we? Nonchalantly, he grabbed his jeans and t-shirt, as if he lived there and there was no need to rush. His lack of scurry and effort meant he felt oddly comfortable for what was happening.

Until next time, Big Boy, he chuckled to Blaine. He spun around and went over to Kurt, only now slipping into his underwear. Feet fumbling, he managed to wiggle the little bit of clothing over his privates before whispering to Kurt, He s all warmed up. He gave him a pat on the shoulder and an evil smirk before chuckling his way out of the bedroom. Kurt was pissed. Big Boy was Blaine s nickname given to him by Kurt; not this punk-ass, buck-toothed, Sebastian.

Kurt and Blaine staid completely still. Blaine looking up at Kurt; Kurt glaring at Blaine about to unload on Blaine. They stayed completely silent as they heard Sebastian getting dressed in Blaine s bathroom before opening the door and sliding down the banister and finally out the front door. They could hear him singing lightly; a spin-off of Beyonce s iCountdown/i , inserting his own phrases for what the song actually says. It went something like:

i Blaine is such a 10 He s sexy to the 9 He keeps it up for 8 Make me feel so lucky -7 He fucks me till its 6 We be having fun till -5 I can t wait to hear him 4 Scream his name so loud- 3 I m his boo -2 He s the - /i Suddenly the door front door slammed. The house fell eerily quite as Blaine s bedroom lay filled with tension. Finally Kurt, as calmly as he could, started.

What the bHELL/b-was ithat/i may I ask?

I I I don t know, Blaine stuttered. I-I-

What do you mean you idon t know/i? Do you think this is funny? Do you think I m amused by this? Is that what you re saying? Kurt boomed. That was the start, but he couldn t stop. His pent up anger and frustrations, which he wanted to resolve, were now just flooding out in monstrous voices. Do you think that having me walk in on you and another guy who, by the way, is a complete and total i douchebag/i would make up for me yelling at you last time? Do you realize what you re doing? You re not only hurting you, but you re hurting me. Do you even care about our relationship anymore, Blane?

I-I- -I- continued Blaine.

YOU WHAT? Kurt said. He couldn t hold it in any longer. He finally took all of his frustrations and laid them out in a nasty, stinging slap across Blaine s freshly-shaven cheek. Tears started streaming no, flooding down Kurt s cheeks. His anger was washed away while his sadness filled his core. He flumped onto the floor. His knees glued together, arms across his legs, head buried into his lap, sobbing.

Blaine held is swelling face in disbelief; the thought of Kurt getting this angry that he would smack him brought back horrible memories from his childhood with his brother.

i I really need to tell him about that someday /i Blaine thought, before continuing.

Kurt I-You Blaine stuttered. He paused, taking in deep breaths. Deep breaths were always what his psychiatrists told him worked best in situations like these.

i Breath, Blaine. In Out. In Out. Good. Okay /i

Kurt I was just telling Sebastian to leave when he-he Now it was Blaine who was beginning to sob. His hazely-green sparkled as he battled back the tears to continue. Kurt noticed them. They were always so pretty in the light, and even prettier with a hint of water behind them.

Yes? When he what, Blaine?

Blaine took on a deep breath and let it go, very nervously before going. He he asked for something to drink and I said they were outside. I thought that if I just gave him a drink then maybe he would just leave quicker. I didn t bother to check him so I just went to the bathroom. When I came back, I took a swig of my drink and

iOh god./i

The sudden realization of what happened just now hit Blaine. He had had sex, not with Kurt, against his will, powerless. Blaine fell over into Kurt s lap, sobbing profusely. Kurt, wrapped his arms around him and put his chin on Blaine s curls. He kissed his forehead before quietly asking, What happened, baby?

He he he DRUGGED me, bellowed Blaine.

Kurt s heart sunk. He had been yelling at Blaine all this time and hadn t even allowed him a breath before laying into him. How small Kurt felt in that moment was beyond comparison. He had transformed from an earthly-giant to an infinitesimal-oompa-loompa.

Blaine I-I... But Kurt was interrupted as the emotions wildly poured out of Blaine, with intermittent sobs and gasps as his tears and snot continue to soak Kurt s pants.

It s all my fault! I invited hi-him to stay here because he helped save me from the sn-sn-snowstorm. I thought hey! This guy s a-a Warbler! He must be a g-g-good-d person! Just the thought of him even touching me makes me want t-t-to Blaine was cut short before he quickly grabbed the small waste basket by his bed and hurled as much contents of his dinner into it as humanly possible. Kurt pat his shoulder and rubbed his back while Blaine continued to empty the remaining contents of his stomach into the pale. He had seen Blaine upset and sick to his stomach before, but this was new.

Feeling better there, big boy? Kurt laughed as Blaine slowly turned to smile at him.

The thought of what Kurt said made Blaine s smile fade rapidly and was replaced by more vomit. iObviously not/i.

I feel used, Kurt. I feel idisgusting/i! Like I sold my body for someone else and the worst part in all of this was that I couldn t say no. My body failed me and worst of all, it failed you. I I m so fucking sorry, Kurt! I m so STUPID. How could I be so STUPID as to let him i-

BLAINE! Stop! Kurt boomed. Of all the things in the world, you are the least bit stupid. For what it s worth, yes, I was mad at you this weekend. But hey! I was mad for the most stupid reasons. I was mad at the old you and the fact that you didn t tell me about this whole fiasco earlier. But hey! Guess what? That s not you today. You then, in fucking ielementary/i school is not the beautiful, sweet, somewhat-sassy, dapper person I know and love today! And most of all, you have to realize what happened with Sebastian NONE of that was your fault. If anything, you were kind enough to invite him into your house, and he took complete advantage of you. It s not like I don t trust you still. I know this wasn t you and that he stooped so low as to drugging a person to get some. To be honest, I m just thankful I walked in because I don t want to think about what could have

That made Blaine s stomach churn more. He bent back over his trashcan and let out some more contents of which will not be discussed.

OH! OH! I m sorry That wasn t the finest thing to say. What I m trying to say is, I m just glad you re okay and he didn t beat you.

What do you mean?

I mean that what he did was horrible and, also for what it s worth, I won t stop until he rots in hell. But he must have been smart enough to know that if he used the drug, then he would have to somehow keep you quiet from telling the authorities. He could have seriously hurt you.

Kurt leaned in to kiss Blaine simply on his cheek, but Blaine involuntarily jerked away as Kurt got close to him!

It s okay! I m not going to hurt you!

I I, sorry. I don t know what that was. I know.

But Kurt did.

i This is going to take quite some time. /i  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Blaine walked into the halls of McKinley the next morning, stumbling over his feet as the walls and lights seemed to enclose him. He could feel the people around him practically breathing down his neck as he rapidly made his way towards his locker. He needed to get his books for his first few classes before bolting it to first period. His hands shook and his palms sweated as he tried to desperately open his locker. The metal sprang open and he grabbed two textbooks before slamming it closed and turned to run down the hall and iBAM!/i

Where do you think you re going, Midget boy? Sue Sylvester asked snidely.

Blaine didn t realize Sue Sylvester had been staking out McKinley high, waiting for him to enter the school before she tailed him and finally ripped him to shreds. Sue must have figured out about Kurt and he s fight this weekend. Oh no.

Let s take a nice little walk to my office, Sue demanded as she grabbed a hold of Blaine s right ear and tugged him down the hallways, classmates anxiously watching the spectacle at hand.

Ow! Ow! B-B-Ow! But. M-M-Mrs. Sylvester, I-Ow! I- Can it, lover boy. Save it for the jury.

Sue tugged Blaine down the halls before finally making it to her office. The room was dark as she threw Blaine onto a cold, metal chair located in the center of the room. She slammed the door shut and shut her blinds. The room was eerily quiet and getting colder.

Mrs. Sylvester? Are you ther-AHH!

Sue beamed a hot, bright light over Blaine s face. The light revealed Sue, sitting at her desk, face smothered in black and green war paint, and what looked to be a long, samurai sword. Blaine tried to desperately move but he was stuck!

Don t. Even. Bother. You think I would go through all of this to just let you get up and leave? I put superglue on your chair. And besides that, that door has twelve locks, ranging from the everyday to the classical eleventh century Chinese locks that contain enough gunpowder to blow this place sky high if not opened properly.

HOW THE HELL DID YOU MANAGE TO GET THIS ALL IN HERE! Blaine gasped, horrified, about to wet his pants.

Well you see, I was trained in Guantanamo Bay and if there is one thing I learned, it s that you can hide just about anything, anywhere, if you know how to. For example, see this lovely sword? I exchanged my soul for an elongated esophagus. I can pack just about anything down these bad boys without a regular civilian such as you even knowing it.

You, iW-H-A-T?/i

Al-right. Can it. These isn t about my extreme talent. This is about your failure as a person. So just make it easy for me so I can chop your pretty little jewels off before my Cheerios practice: Why d you do it?

Do what? Blaine asked pleadingly.

WHAT DO YOU THINK! Come out of the womb so short?. NO. Why did you play with Porcelain like that? Did you think I wasn t clear enough when I first met you or that my threats were some kind of joke? Sue Sylvester may be your regular conniving, much quicker witted than-your-average, hormonal coach but if there is one thing I am not, it is a liar. Sue Sylvester never goes back on her word.

You wh-No! No! I, he-it! Blaine stumbled to get words to even come out of his mouth, let alone make some sort of coherent phrase.

I really don t care. Just tell me which side you want first. If you re cooperative, I may even let you keep on

Suddenly a stream of knocks came from outside the door.

Sue! Sue! It s me! It s Kurt! I need to talk to you!

Curses! Only Becky and Porcelain are allowed to interrupt me during these interrogations. You ve been spared a few more minutes, Midget Boy.

Sue quickly shuffled for the lights. She opened the blinds and managed to open her office door in a short amount of time. Kurt glanced in and his face turned to horror as he saw what Sue was about to do.

What s happening in here? he shrieked.

Don t worry, Porcelain. I ve got the situation under control. I was just about to teach little elf boy about the consequences of messing with Sue Sylvester.

Sue! Put down the sword. Me and Blaine are okay! It was ijust/i a misunderstanding! No jewels need to be cut today! We have bigger issues at hand.

Blaine took a heavy sigh in relief and tried to fidget his way out of the chair but he was still stuck there good, until someone would manage to pry him from his metallic seat.

Ohhh, come on! Could we at least give him a hair cut with my sword? I haven t used this baby in over two weeks and from the looks of it, your friend could use a good scar.

You mean scare? interjected Blaine.

No. Sue said, coldly. Blaine gulped.

No. No hair chopping today or anytime. His curls make him more handsome. Kurt said, brushing his hand through Blaine s locks of curls a few times. Blaine smiled.

No, what we have is a bigger problem. You see, to make this weekend s drama short, I walked in on Blaine being well. Kurt stopped and made the hand motions as Sue gawked in horror and rage as Blaine exceedingly red.

WHY I OUGHTA

BUT!BUT!BUT! Kurt interjected before Sue managed to chuck her knife, hidden in her left sleeve, at Blaine. Kurt waved his hands down for her to calm down and sit down.

But, I found out he was drugged.

Sue squealed from that. The thought was too gruesome to even comprehend; another human being taking over another human being for pleasure by not looks or medieval weaponry, but by narcotics.

Is this true, Midget Boy? Sue demanded.

Blaine, dejectedly, nodded his head, ashamed of last weekend. Sue shook her head in disbelief. She got-up, and with her knife went over to Blaine s chair before kneeling down.  
>Whoa! What are you<p>

Sue slipped the knife under Blaine s butt and squiggled it back and forth before the glue came undone, rather quickly and pretty soon, Blaine s butt and body were free from the chair.

Vinegar and Nail-polish, Sue said, pointing to her knife. It helps you undo yourself from sticky situations quickly while also helps to poison the enemy quicker.

Blaine nodded.

I I don t do this much, but I-ah. I m sorry, Midget Boy. Come here. She dropped the knife and gave Blaine a warm hug. Her track suit didn t smell like death and cyanide like he had expected, but rather of fresh mint and leather. It was quite refreshing, honestly.

I can t imagine how that must feel like and I ju I just want you to know that from now on, you two are both on my watch.

Blaine smiled in approval.

Great!, Kurt said, clasping his fingers together and smiling widely. Now I have something to tell you both.

Sue and Blaine looked on as Kurt fiddled with the thought in his head.

What is it Porcelain? Sue questioned. Blaine looked-on, waiting for him.

Kurt took a deep breath. You know how we said that person drugged Blaine?

They both nodded in understanding.

Well his name is Sebastian and ihe s transferred to McKinley./i 


End file.
